


Caregiver

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I swear, Uhghhghg, im sorry, im working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flu season rolls around and decides to invade a very important someone to our heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caregiver

"Now be careful, class. It's that time of the year again with the flu spreading along and I don't want anyone to be ill for Monday's quiz." The female teacher had announced before the bell had rang, signaling the students to exit the classroom and go home. Marinette gathered her supplies together, slid them into her backpack, and left the room. Normally, the fifteen year-old would have her best friend beside her, but the flu had already seized the female.  
Nonetheless, Marinette went about her way, wanting to get home to relax for as much time as possible before duty called. Just as she was leaving school grounds, a sneeze from her left had reached her ears, causing the female to look over. Standing there was none other then Adrien, the crush of her dreams. Instantly, the blonde waved goodbye to his friend and threaded over. 'Oh my god, he's coming my way! Stay calm, stay calm..!'  
"Hey Marinette, are you walking this way? Natalie got sick just the other day and maybe we could walk home together?" The emerald-eyed male had smoothly questioned the other, sending butterflies into her stomach. Oh, how she wanted to jump for joy, but would rather not look like a fool. With a deep breath, she exclaimed, "S-sure! Definitely, totally!" Marinette replied as the two stepped off and away from school.  
After the awkward yet exciting walk, Marinette collapse into her bedroom, the mattress oh so comfortable. "No sleeping yet, Marinette! We have patrol to do." Tikki, the small kwami, had exclaimed as it appeared from the school girl's backpack. "I know, I know. That was just so exciting! Adrien asked me, the most awkward person in school, to walk home with him!" Marinette almost squealed with happiness, squeezing a nearby pillow while doing so. Moments while the two were together were something the female treasured, knowing it happens once on a blue moon. "I already can't wait to see him Monday! Other then that, let's get to work, Tikki!"

After transforming into Ladybug, the super heroine set off out the window of her bedroom into the dusk-filled rooftops of paris. The cool, crisp air made Marinette feel absolutely content with such nice temperatures at the hour, not minding that it was flu season at all. Jumping from roof to roof made her feel like the person she wanted to be; confident, athletic, free, but most of all: unique.  
As the masked female came to a halt, an overly familiar presence had joined her at her side.  
"You're a little late tonight, huh, kitty cat?" She mentioned. The male encased with black only grinned. "I was having some difficulties at home, my lady. Did my lack of presence worry you so much?" Chat Noir had cooed ever so easily, bringing out his normal flirty attitude towards the female. Ladybug rolled her eyes, regretting that she had hoped for a logical response.  
"Anyways, not much has happened tonight. I think I can finally have a break for the weekend." She mentioned, taking a seat atop the roof she had paused upon, dangling her legs below. Ladybug wasn't one to really mention her personal life, let alone even think about it when around Chat Noir. She preferred it that the two never reveal their identities, and that it would be easier that way. Although he agreed, Chat Noir didn't appreciate it as much.

"I see what you mean. I haven't been feeling myself lately; sneezing, coughing, and all other signs of sickness." He replied, placing himself next to the heroine. "Really? My friends been sick for two days already. I've been visiting her after, uh, doing things, to help since her family's always busy." Marinette added to the conversation, the tone of her voice tinged with concern. "Oh! If I get sick, will my lady take care of me? What a wonderful time that would be!" The black cat had chirped, hoped, and daydreamed for such a possibility, swooning over towards the other with hope. The girl only separated herself more from the other, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, be serious. I'm sure you'll be fine. Go home early if it gets too bad..." As Ladybug began to finish her statement, Chat Noir limply fell over the opposite side, his breaths heavy and uneasy.  
"C-Chat? Chat!" The heroine came to his aid, lifting up his head into her arms. She couldn't believe that he was running a fever and still decided to show up!  
"If you were ill from the start, then why did you come out tonight? I would of understood, you dumb cat..." Marinette mumbled towards the end. All she could do was stand up, carefully lift up the other, and wrap his right arm around her shoulder. Though it wasn't the time to feel like this, the female suddenly realized that the two don't so much physical contact, even if they were partners of justice. Having his face oh so near her own made her heart thump not once, twice, but three times.  
"But of course, I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing you everyday, my lady." Chat Noir had coughed afterwards, having no strength for chit chat or movement. Nonetheless, Ladybug managed to carry the other over herself and darted off elsewhere, worried for his health. "Gosh! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? If we were in a battle right now, think of what could've happened to you!" The heroine replied with worry and frustration, thinking of all the possibilities. He could be severely injured, his transformation could have worn off, or worse; death. Shaking her head, Marinette refused to think so negatively, because right now, she had to focus on his well being.

After jumping rooftops, Marinette decided to land onto the sidewalks and in front of a children's park. There, Chat Noir's breathing become worse, but he managed to speak a few words. "Leave me...here. I'll call someone. Your transformation will stop soon." The male coughed, sniffled, and continued. "I'll be fine, my lady. Don't give me... such a scared expression. I won't die or anything." The blonde was set down upon a park bench, in which ladybug looked away for a moment as if to deny the other's statement. "Of course I was worried. What you did was reckless!" Marinette wanted to begin her rant on being safe and taking care of yourself before her earring had made a little sound. She had minutes before her transformation would wear off.  
"Ah, I wish you would've taken care of me. What a dream come true....it would've been." Chat had stuttered to spit out, his vision growing foggy and his mind feeling dizzy. His transformation as well was nearing its end.  
"Chat, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow, but please; call someone. Stay safe." Ladybug had given the male a soft kiss upon his forehead before darting off to the side, landing behind a tree to revert back to her own self. Marinette stayed behind for a moment, making sure the cat would call someone.  
But of course, he stuck to his word and was safely taken home minutes later.

After the next few days, school ended for Marinette and Alya, the two exiting the campus with smiles.  
"You know what would be a good idea? If you went to Adrien's house to check on him, you know." The female with frames had smoothly stated, looking the other way with a grin. As the red in Marinette's cheeks grew hot, she smiled to her best friend and lifted up a plastic blag. "But of course!  
You're coming with! I can't do that on my own! What if he thinks I'm strange for going alone? Or gets the wrong idea?" The teenager began over thinking like she usually does when it comes to Adrien. "Okay, okay, Let's go!"

As Marinette arrived at the Ageste household, the girl was all alone. Alya had tricked her and snuck off home without her noticing minutes ago. All that taking to herself seemed to embarrass Marinette, the red in her cheeks returning. But even so, this was her chance, and she was going for it.  
"H-hello? I-I-I'm here to s-see, um, uh, Adrien...!"  
As Natalie reported to Adrien himself that a certain guest was over, the blonde boy couldn't help but reply with a goofy grin.

'It isn't Ladybug, but it'll have to do.'


End file.
